A personal groomer is typically a lipstick-shaped device whose distal tip is inserted into a nostril or ear, for the purpose of trimming away nose or ear hair. The distal tip of the groomer contains a hair cutting assembly that is operated by a small battery operated motor within the grooming device. As a rotary metal cutting blade within the hair cutting assembly rotates, hairs are trimmed.
Unfortunately, ear and nasal cavities are dark, and it can be difficult for a user to see what he or she is actually doing. Further, cut hairs and dust can enter the groomer and eventually clog the cutting assembly. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and messy to remove cut hairs from conventional personal groomers. Typically the groomer is operated in open air, with the hope that the various cut hairs and any other debris will be cleared from the groomer. Unfortunately, complete cleaning often requires careful disassembly of the groomer, and the use of a toothpick, brush, or air hose. Thus, there is a need for a personal groomer with self-contained lighting and provision for rapid and thorough self-cleaning.
The present invention provides such a personal groomer.